1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket with a cover member for preventing dust from entering into the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional socket 400 that is adapted to be mounted on a mounting board 1 in an electronic device (not shown), such as a DVD player or a CVD player, and that is adapted to receive a cable with a generally rectangular plug 2. The socket 400 includes an outer housing 402 and an inner housing 403 that is received securely in the outer housing 402 and that defines a receiving space 401 for receiving the plug 2. A cylindrical mounting part 302 is formed on a top end of the outer housing 402, and defines an inner threaded hole 301. The socket 400 is mounted on the mounting board 1 via screw means extending through a hole 102 in the mounting board 1 and engaging the inner threaded hole 301. A block member 5 is inserted into the receiving space 401 when the cable is disconnected from the socket 400 so as prevent dust from entering into the socket 400. However, the block member 5 tends to be easily misplaced when not in use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a socket with a cover member that is capable of preventing dust from entering into the socket and that is capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawback.
According to the present invention, a socket comprises: an insulator outer housing defining a rectangular first receiving space and a first front opening, and having two parallel outer side walls that respectively confine two opposite sides of the first receiving space; a rectangular insulator inner housing defining a second front opening and a generally rectangular second receiving space that is adapted to receive the plug of the cable via the second front opening, and having two parallel inner side walls, each of which has a first section that is received securely in the first receiving space and that confronts a respective one of the outer side walls, and a second section that projects outwardly from the first receiving space through the first front opening, the first section of one of the inner side walls cooperating with a respective one of the outer side walls to define a gap therebetween; and an insulator cover member having a mounting portion that is securely inserted into the gap and that has a front end which is substantially flush with the second front opening, and a door portion that is turnably connected to the front end of the mounting portion so as to be turnable relative to the mounting portion between a closed position, in which, the door portion turns toward the second front opening so as to cover the second front opening, and an opening position, in which, the door portion turns away from the second front opening so as to permit insertion of the plug of the cable into the second receiving space via the second front opening.